warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
SnowClan
SnowClan Home of the brave, kind and thick furred. SnowClan is sometimes underestimated, but they are strong, brave and great fighters. They are skilled in battle and love playing in the thick snow. Leader: Snowstar - beautiful, fluffy white she-cat with blue paws and a blue tail tip. She has sparkling blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Deputy: Shellshore - striking, light silver tabby she-cat wtih warm, emerald eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers Medicine Cat: Wildflower - beautiful silver tortie with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Feather Medicine Cat Apprentice: Shinepaw - dapple brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Shoon Warriors: Firefly - Smallish, orange tabby tom with rust brown strips running along his back, soft yellow paws, long scar running across the flank, with soft turquoise eyes. Roleplayed by: Fli Shatterglass - large, dark gray tom with blind, deep blue eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers Tanzaniteshadow - Beautiful, thin, slender silver tabby she-cat with white paws, a black tip tail, and tanzanite blue eyes. Rped by Crystal Visionblurr - handsome and very well musculed, dark gray tabby tom with shocking, bright green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers Goldenmoon - Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with big, bright navy blue eyes. Rped by Mossu Dazzlelight - silver mottled she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Roleplayed by Shoon Darknight - striped gray tabby tom with kind, ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Grayfur - gray, striped tabby tom with piercing green eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Frostclaw - snow white tom with ice blue eyes, a long, fluffy tail and a gray-blue paw. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Linkblade - fluffy, handsome, light cream colored tom with blue eyes the color of the sea, a long, silver tail and brown, leather colored paws. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Swanfeather - light grey she-cat with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Darkslash - grey, striped tabby tom with knowing, ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Wintersnow - fluffy pure-white she-cat with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Spottedpelt - sleek white tom with blotchy, black spots, a long, thin black tail, large, striking hazel eyes and a scar on his left flank. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Cloudmist ''- pale gray she-cat with white front paws and white dapples all over her pelt. ''Roleplayed by: Shoon Lakepool - blue-gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by: Tawny Iceswirl- Large white tom with very pale gray stripes and dark amber eyes with a hint og green. Roleplayed by: Siver Apprentices: Oakpaw - white tom with large amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Tawny Queens and Kits: Huntingkit - large, fluffy, white tom with brown and orange stripes and knowing, yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers Icestorm - a pure white she-cat with playful, deep blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Sapphokit - tall, lithe, fluffy white she-cat with large, blotchy, black spots. She has strange facial markings, that looks like an upside down U shape that surrounds her eyes with a tear drop shape of white in the middle of her face. She has bright, beautiful teal eyes and a long, fluffy black tail. Roleplayed by: Snoweh Frostkit- Lithe fluffly white she-cat with silver paws and flecks with round, very pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by: SilverH Birdheart - white she-cat with black patches and a black-ringed tail; forest-green eyes. Roleplayed by: Tawny Elders: Lilyflame - small ginger tabby she-cat with a broken hind leg and dazzling blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Tawny Category:Clans